Off His Leash
by Roguie
Summary: Until Philip Burton, Abby had been the focus of Connor Temple's existence.   Burton had no right to come between them.  Connor was hers, and it was time she staked her claim properly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a fun little smut piece written during 4x07 - sometime after they get back from the prison, sometime before Connor makes his discovery. Part two is the smut, parts one and three are safe chatty bits.

Spoilers: A little bit of 4x07, certainly not the meat or plot of the episode.

Warning: Explicit sexual content. Not child or work friendly.

Summary: Until Philip Burton, Abby had been the focus of Connor Temple's existence. Burton had no right to come between them. Connor was hers, and it was time she staked her claim.

**Disclaimer: I so obviously don't own Primeval; I just like to borrow the characters and mutate their inner voices. Please don't sue, my house is small, my car is useless and my dogs are pains in the arse, but they'****re all I have.**

Off His Leash

By: Danae Bowen

Abby Maitland's eyes darkened as she overheard Connor's conversation with Burton. The lab is Prospero property and no one from the ARC need know what went on in there, even Abby. Her shoulders straightened angrily as she listened to Connor quietly acquiesce.

She sighed. Burton treated Connor like a dog to be ordered about, and that thought forced her teeth to snap together as her jaw tightened. Worse even was Connor following Burton like he was on a leash, unable to disobey his master's command.

Her heart beat heavily in her chest as her fingers flexed reflexively at her side. She'd been idle since they'd returned, busy trying to establish her place at this new ARC, trying to see how she and Connor fit into this now strange society to which they'd returned. She was so busy examining and thinking and comparing then to now, she was missing the in between. The fewer kisses she spared Connor, the more he bowed to Burton's praise. The less time she set aside for Connor, the more he spent in his Prospero lab, endearing himself to the mad scientist out to destroy all they worked for. It seemed to Abby that the more distant she became, the closer Connor grew to Philip Burton, and the less she seemed to matter.

It wasn't that she didn't care for Connor, quite the opposite - but all they'd had was each other for a year, there were more pressing matters to consider now that they were back. They still needed a flat - couldn't keep crashing at Jess's, eventually that'd get pretty uncomfortable. They needed to find a way to bring home Rex, although her little pet seemed quite pleased with himself in the menagerie. They needed to find their way back to more than just this place in time, they needed to find their way back to their lives.

As the door to the lab was closed, effectively cutting Connor out of her line of sight and hearing, Abby frowned. Philip Burton had no right to try and come between them, her own actions - or lack there of - aside, he was not worthy of Connor's worship. Those dark, sweet puppy dog eyes used to train on her with all the love and affection in the world; he asked for nothing and gave everything to her in return. Even when she hurt him, even when her actions could be considered nothing more than stringing him along, even when she was bitter and foul, he waited. Every angry reaction she had, she took out on him. Every imbalance in her life that unsettled her, she laid on him. Every insecurity, moment of stress, jealous tendency, or cruel thought that appeared, he bore it all and never complained. From the day she met him, Connor had wanted her, just her, no matter how hot and cold she blew, no matter how hard she tried to drive him away. In the beginning, when her eyes were turned to Stephen, Connor's eyes were on her - always unnoticed. In the middle, as their jobs were filled with further dangers and her life seemed constantly at risk, it was Connor's arms around her, always pulling her to safety - regardless of the cost. In the end, the weeks before they'd landed in the cretaceous and everything changed, they'd become something different. She'd kicked him to the curb, taking away his home and leaving him with nothing, never realizing the impact her choice of Jack over Connor had made. What she did notice was the spot in her heart that seemed impossible to fill - science fiction films and pizza aside, the emptiness of her flat, beyond her brat of a brother, weighed on her heavily.

Their short stay at the safe house had driven that point home. He held her as they danced and for the first time in forever she felt truly free - free from her past, free from the ARC, and free from what she felt she owed her brother. For just a few miniscule moments there had only been her and Connor, his fingers laced into hers, his eyes broadcasting his absolute adoration of her while he spun her around and around, their laughter echoing off the walls of the small cabin. That sense of freedom died quickly when she'd found him unconscious after the accident and she couldn't stop herself as her hand raised to his neck, cradling his flesh softly in her palm as her heart beat an erratic rhythm in her chest. It was that exact moment, as she pleaded with him to say something, his slow heartbeat below her fingertips her only comfort, that she knew whatever was between them was so much more than she'd given credit.

She grew angry with herself, and in turn Connor. Jack's mistakes were his own, but again Connor bore the blame she needed to lay somewhere, anywhere but on her baby brother. She'd not realized exactly how much Connor took upon himself when it came to Jack and she couldn't help herself when it all unfolded before her. She'd talked herself out of every potential moment there may have been for them in the past, but as she looked down at him, knowing everything he'd done for her no matter the cost to himself, she'd moved to him, lowering her lips to his, and finally losing herself in his kiss.

Even now, standing in the ARC, staring at the heavy metal door that separated her and Connor, she was forced to smile. She hadn't known then as their lips moved slowly against each other, opening doors in her heart that had long rusted closed, the passionate creature that existed inside his simple exterior. A wider smile crossed her face; she'd learned that fact long later in a dark, dirty den while his mouth moved over hers, consuming the cries he'd wrung from her throat.

No, Philip Burton had no right to be the recipient of Connor's pure adoration; even if she didn't deserve it right now, that part of Connor belonged to Abby. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth as she stared at that impermeable metal door, an idea so wicked it border lined cruel forming behind her blue eyes.

He'd taken the new turn in their relationship without complaint, accepting her need to put distance between them as they struggled to fit back in. Too accepting, as it turns out, for Abby's comfort.

It was time to remind him, at the end of the day, to whose call he came.

~~~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Smut chapter… just saying.

Spoilers: A little bit of 4x07, certainly not the meat or plot of the episode.

Warning: Explicit sexual content. Not child or work friendly.

Summary: Until Philip Burton, Abby had been the focus of Connor Temple's existence. Burton had no right to come between them. Connor was hers, and it was time she staked her claim.

Off His Leash

By: Danae Bowen

To her credit, Jess didn't ask questions when Abby asked that the cameras linked to the Prospero lab go offline for the night; instead she grinned as her fingers flew over the keys, and offered Abby a wicked wink.

"Next time, stress a brain cell for me. I'm getting bored."

Abby chuckled and offered Jess a quick hug before grabbing the small shopping bag she'd acquired, having slipped out of the ARC for an hour that afternoon. A quick trip to the bathroom, her ARC issue clothing found its way to her bag and her new purchases slipped over her body like old friends. She spun once in the mirror, grinning at the image reflected. The final purchase in her bag sat in a box at the bottom, she slipped that out before quickly stuffing her bag in her locker and moving down the hallway towards Connor's lab.

True to Connor's nature, the door was unlocked and she slipped into the cold room quietly. Finding the room empty, she carefully shifted his papers and tools off his lab table, stacking them with care out of the way. A quick hop and she sat comfortably on the lab table, crossing her legs at the knees as she leaned back on her wrists and faced the door, waiting patiently.

No more than five minutes passed before the door opened and closed again, Connor's back to her as he struggled with locking the door while holding the new toy in his hands. A slow grin crossed her face as she cocked her head to the side, allowing her hair to fall gently into her eyes, waiting for him to notice her. Her blue eyes sparkled brightly as he turned, catching sight of her; to his credit, Connor caught the mechanism that threatened to slip from his fingers even as his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in shock before something unnameable flashed across his features.

"Abby? Wha… what're you doing here?"

She stretched out her crossed legs languidly, leaning back a little heavier on her wrists as her tongue poked out between her teeth teasingly. His eyes were instantly drawn to her feet, covered in soft leather boots, the black straps crisscrossing up her legs, intermingling with the white knee high stockings that hid the smooth flesh of her legs from his view. His tongue darted out nervously as his eyes dragged up her legs, his fingers digging into the piece of metal in his hands as he drank in the sight of her blue plaid skirt, cut so short that her position on the lab table left him a generous view of her toned thighs. He swallowed heavily, leaning back against the door, reaching out to put the piece of fragile equipment on a table even as his eyes travelled further up her body to the v-necked black shirt that hugged her tightly, her position and the fabric working in unison to accentuate her breasts.

She shrugged slowly, ensuring his eyes tracked the movement of her breasts beneath the fabric, the smile on her face wicked and wanton as she lifted an eyebrow, her own gaze travelling over his body and taking a moment to appreciate the tight fitting blue shirt that stretched across his chest. A slow shiver coursed down her spine and her grin widened as she raised a hand and hooked a finger at him, noting his unsteady footing as he took several steps forward.

He stepped between her legs, his hands instantly falling low on her hips, his thumbs gently brushing over the soft flesh of her thighs. She reached up and laid a hand lightly against the side of his face, sighing as he tilted his head into her touch, his eyes fluttering as he drank in the moment.

"Busy?" she whispered, stroking his cheek softly, her tongue darting out to wet her lips.

Her eyes were drawn to his throat as he swallowed heavily, and she licked her lips again resisting the urge to lean forward and lower her lips to his neck, refusing to allow herself the distinct pleasure of nibbling on his succulent flesh.

"Yeah," His voice was strained, his fingers tightening on her hips as he swayed, mere inches between them.

"Want me to go?" She knew her sparkling blue eyes would belie her deadpanned expression, but still she caught his gaze, one foot very slowly hooking around his body, running a light trail up his leg, behind his knee.

He swallowed hard again, closing his eyes tightly as he fought the urge to move closer to her, his body responding to her touch immediately, growing hard and painful behind his tight black jeans. "Not s'posed to be here," he managed, a lopsided grin curving his lips, "Off limits to ARC personnel."

"Really?" she dragged the word out, playing innocence as she watched the expressions crossing his features. "Seems a shame, yeah?" The foot she had hooked behind him pulled him forward another step, his body now mere centimetres from her own.

"Yeah, bloody shame." One hand finally slipped from her hip, travelling up her side, startling her heart into overdrive as he skimmed past the curve of her breast to cup her face gently. She allowed him to lean forward, his lips skimming over hers in a feather light touch, a whimper escaping between them captured by her own greedy mouth. He groaned and moved closer, his hardness instantly finding comfort beneath her skirt as he pushed against her, his lips crushing to hers, unable to help himself as he worked his hand into her hair, pulling her into the kiss, tongue plundering her mouth, drinking from her deeply. "Abby," he whispered, drawing back for air, pressing his hips forward, the friction against his confined erection weakening his knees as he leaned heavily against her.

She began a slow journey with her lips and tongue, trailing a warm wet path across his jaw, nipping at the soft flesh beneath his ear before sucking the sensitive lobe gently, pulling at it with her teeth. Her breath was a hot whisper in his ear, sending a series of shudders down his entire body. "This doesn't feel much like escorting me to the door, Connor," she murmured quietly, her tongue travelling along the curve of his ear. "Best do, if you intend on following Burton's orders."

What escaped his lips was less a word and more a primitive grunt as his hand tightened in her hair and pulled her head back, baring her throat for his lips. He started at the tender flesh between her shoulder and neck, nipping at her, growing bold with the gasps that followed. The rough scratch of his day stubble sent electric shocks through her body, stalling her thought process as he feasted on the sensitive skin beneath her jaw, the hand not in her hair slipping up under her shirt, palming one breast firmly.

Abby breathed in deeply, a groan on her lips even as she struggled to keep her thoughts focussed for just a few moments longer. "Connor," she whispered, reaching out to press a steady finger beneath his jaw, drawing his lips away from her throat.

"Yep?" his dark eyes had gone nearly black with desire, a light red tinged his cheeks and his chest rose and fell rapidly, giving away the pounding beat of his heart below. She paused a moment, drinking in the sight of him even as he pressed his erection harder against her, the movement of his hips becoming more insistent with each passing moment.

"Prospero lab? I'm not supposed to be here…" She grinned at him, watching as his face fell slowly, her words working through his pheromone addled mind.

"What? But…" his words were a whimper, his hand slowly pulling out from under her shirt, concern replacing lust in his gaze.

She shrugged, feigning helplessness. "Burton's orders, yeah? 'Course I really don't have anywhere else to be… so, really it's up to you, Connor."

He cocked his head to the side, meeting her gaze, trying desperately to read the meaning behind her words. She could read the disconnect behind his eyes, his brain muddling through his need versus what he felt was right.

She lifted an eyebrow, rubbing her foot softly up the back of his legs, subtlely pulling herself forward, her fingers moving to the waistband of his jeans. She toyed with the button she found there a moment before releasing it, shifting her focus to the cool metal of the zipper beneath. "What do you want, Connor?" He blinked at her, his fingers tightening at his side as she slowly lowered the zip, freeing his cock at a torturously miniscule pace.

"You," he ground out, reaching forward and twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers, stroking her lovingly even as she teased him without remorse.

"Only me?"

He frowned then, leaning down and pressing his forehead to hers. "Only ever been you, Abby."

As the zipper came down the entire way, his jeans fell easily away from his hips, boxers following suit shortly thereafter. She offered him an encouraging smile as her warm fingers wrapped tightly around his hardness, stroking him gently, drinking in the quiet gasps that escaped his lips.

"What're you gonna want tomorrow?" God, that shouldn't have sounded as husky as it did, she closed her eyes, breathing in deeply, steadying herself; not long now.

He whimpered, "You! Never gonna want anything more than you, Abby." His hands cupped her head, forcing her back to meet his gaze, black with lust but bright and clear. "You stole me heart away; can't live without you, now."

"So, Burton's orders?" She prodded, for once not averting her eyes, even as her cheeks darkened red, and her heart thrust high in her throat.

Her fingers tightened around his cock, stroking him harder, stealing his breath from his lungs even as he leaned towards her, burying his hands in her hair, wrenching a cry from her as he forced her face to an inch from his. "Fuck Burton."

Laughter bubbled past her lips and she leaned backward, squeezing his hard flesh gently. "Good answer."

Abby squealed loudly as Connor grabbed her shirt and pulled it from her body, tossing it to the floor behind him, followed quickly by her small black bra. The second her breasts were bared to his view he ducked his head, suckling one instantly hard nipple between his lips, nipping down on the sensitive bud, rewarding himself with a second breathy squeal, this time of pleasure, wrenched from her lips. His left hand stole down her body and up under her skirt, pausing as his eyebrows rose in surprise.

"No knickers?" His grin was one filled with amazed pleasure, and his dark eyes sparkled wildly in tease.

She laughed breathlessly, spreading her legs for his touch, groaning as one long finger slid easily past her wet folds and deep inside her. "Didn't see a need."

A second finger slid inside her and he stroked her gently, his thumb finding her clit, circling it slowly. His lips moved to hers, swallowing her sudden cry as his tongue dove inside, first exploring and then laying a distinct claim to her mouth as he struggled to kick off the jeans and shorts binding his ankles in place. He pulled his fingers from her body, wrapping them instead around her waist as he lifted her from the table and turned her, forcing her forward. She felt him shiver as he stepped back from her, raising her skirt over her hips, baring her arse to his view. His breath came quicker then, rougher, his lungs battling his heart for dominance in his throat as he lowered his hands almost reverently to her smooth flesh, kneading her bum with his strong, calloused fingers, loving her breathy cries when he stepped closer, pressing his cock between her cheeks, rubbing himself along her crease. He groaned deeply, feeling himself harden to a new standard as he stroked himself along her, pulling back only far enough to adjust his position slightly, finding her dripping pussy with remarkable grace, thrusting forward and burying himself completely in her warm depths.

Her cry echoed around the room followed by his own even as she clenched down tight around him, her heated walls instinctively stretching to accommodate him as he filled her. His nails dug deep into her hips, as he pulled back slowly, ensuring she felt every inch of him sliding out until just the bare tip held her open. A hard thrust and he was back in, thick and deep, driving her body against the cold metal table, grinning as she whimpered beneath him, her eyes tightly closed. All teasing fled from mind at that moment as he picked up a steady rhythm, driving himself through her hot, wet folds over and over, laying claim to her body, feeling her shudder and grow tighter around him. He reached beneath her, finding her clit with a single finger, and one less than gentle rub across it had her screaming, her body clenching down, sending shooting sparks of white heat through his brain as his heart stalled in his chest and his breath froze in his lungs. The moment hung dark and heady before white noise filled his ears, before he buried himself as deeply as humanly possible inside her, before his body released into hers, his fingers digging deeper and deeper into her flesh, knowing that her cries were a mixture of pleasure and the pain from the marks he knew he was leaving on her body, knowing that she wouldn't mind.

He whimpered as he felt himself soften within her, sliding free before he'd even had the chance to catch his breath. He leaned forward, his body heavy against hers as he kissed a soft trail up her spine, pulling a final series of shivers from her panting body. When he felt his legs would somewhat hold his body weight, he moved back, stepping away from Abby, watching as she stretched and straightened, turning to flash him what was perhaps the most wicked grin he'd ever seen on any girl, much less Abby. His knees gave way then, and he found himself sitting suddenly on the ground amongst their discarded clothing, staring up at her in complete awe.

~~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Just a fun little smut piece written during 4x07 - sometime after they get back from the prison, sometime before Connor makes his discovery. Ah, yes, the gift.

Spoilers: A little bit of 4x07, certainly not the meat or plot of the episode.

Warning: Explicit sexual content. Not child or work friendly.

Summary: Until Philip Burton, Abby had been the focus of Connor Temple's existence. Burton had no right to come between them. Connor was hers, and it was time she staked her claim.

Off His Leash

By: Danae Bowen

"Not…" his voice cracked, so he paused, closing his eyes and breathing deeply for a moment before trying again. "Not that I'm complaining, but, please, tell me what I did to deserve that?"

She chuckled softly, moving to where she'd left her purse, pulling out her panties and slipping them up her legs. "Connor…." She shook her head as she had to rescue her bra from where it had hooked on one of the machines hanging from the ceiling. Her shirt was an easier find, having caught on the edge of the table behind Connor, and dangled just off the floor. When she was finally dressed, she turned to look at him, still sitting half naked in the center of the lab floor. She flashed him a small smile and her eyes flicked uncertainly to the box that sat next to her purse.

He frowned then, immediately sensing the seriousness underneath her teasing. "Abby? Best tell me now, or I'll spend the next forever worrying over it, yeah?"

She cleared her throat and picked up the box, twisting it in her fingers. "Connor, since we've been back, we've not really been the same people we once were, have we?"

He shrugged, his eyes growing shielded. "S'pose not, but it's expected." He forced a grin onto his face, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Top of the food chain again, 'n all."

"Yeah, about that," she swallowed heavily. "Connor, I know you like him, and I know I've not been the greatest support since we've gotten back, but you've really got to start standing up to Burton, 'cause I'm getting the feeling that you're putting him first, and that doesn't really do me well, y'know?"

He blinked at her, his expression flash changing between confusion and guilt, and he forced his attention to the floor as he occupied himself with pulling his boxer shorts over his legs without actually getting to his feet. He finally settled on meeting her gaze with dead honesty. "Philip's asking a lot of me, yeah? But he's never really gonna come before you, Abby, I swear."

She shook her head, turning the box over in her hands, frowning. "Yeah, I know, Connor, but I can't shake the feeling that he's at least trying to do. With this lab off limits and ordering you off when we're on mission, there's something not right about it."

Connor sighed, leaning back against the door, watching her with a thoughtful expression. "Is that really what you wanted to say?"

She shook her head, moving to sit astride him, settling across his thighs as she looked into his eyes. "You're not his pet, Connor. You have to stop acting like he owns you."

His eyes flashed sharply, "Abby, I don't act like a…"

She nodded, "You do, sort of."

He flicked his gaze down to the box and then back up to Abby. "What's in the box?"

She shrugged. "A reminder of sorts."

"Yeah, a reminder of what?"

She shrugged again, pink tingeing her cheeks as she struggled against her own cowardice. Instead she opened the box and took out the thin strip of leather that lay within. Without asking she reached forward and clasped it around his neck before leaning back and grinning at him, proudly.

He blinked. "Tell me that's not a dog collar."

She laughed outright. "Not exactly, no. It's a leather choker, and personally I think it suits you."

He lifted an eyebrow. "All right."

She gestured casually at the ring hanging around his neck. "Thought you could hang your ring on it."

He knew, just knew, that the other shoe hadn't dropped yet. He watched her fidget on his lap, watched as her eyes kept flicking to his throat, watched as her fingers twitched and twisted what should've been an empty box between them. He sighed and took the box from her grasp, reached inside and pulled free the little charm waiting at the bottom.

The charm was simple, a small silver medallion in the shape of what was meant to be the sun, he supposed. Eerily enough, it looked almost identical to the colourless anomalies they'd discovered earlier in the day. He looked up at Abby, a half smile on his face, ready to thank her for the thought, when he realized she'd gone three shades of pink and was up and off his lap before he could speak. Swallowing thickly, he turned the charm over in his fingers, only then catching the light engraving in the back. Reading the words, he sighed deeply, his heart thundering in his chest with pleasure. Shaking his head, he attached the charm to his choker without hesitation. She looked at him in surprise, and he shrugged, grinning at her.

"What'd you expect, Abby?" The words were turned into his throat, no one but him would ever see the small engraving that read very simply, "Love First.". His grin spread and took over his entire face, his dark eyes dancing with hope and happiness.

She breathed a sigh of relief and moved back towards him, leaning down to offer him a gentle kiss. His lips move softly against hers before a sudden thought crossed his mind and he chuckled.

"Hey, Abby… just don't go bringing home a leash, yeah?"

She froze, her tongue darting out to travel over her lips as she turned the thought over in her mind.

"Abby?" His eyes widened and he tilted his head to the side, feeling the sudden twitch in his pants as he drank in the dark look in her eyes.

"Abby?"

She put a smile on her face and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, deciding then that this would be a conversation for another time. "Wouldn't dream of it."

~~~Fin


End file.
